I'll Take Care of You
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: What happens when Nico gets injured while Percy is out on a mission? Not as dark as it looks. One-shot. Fluffy. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

* * *

**I'll Take Care of You**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Two long weeks since Percy went out on a mission and Nico, until now, got no message or heard anything about him. He was freaking out with worry already.

The mission itself was nothing complicated. Chiron had asked the son of Poseidon if he could help one of the young satyrs bringing a new kid to Camp. Of course Percy said yes. He loved going on missions, even the simple ones like that, and he never missed an opportunity. Usually, Nico joined him on these missions. The two of them made a great team and was very common for them to end their tasks earlier.

But on that particular mission, Nico chose to stay on Camp. It was such a silly task. Since Gaea's defeat, the attacks to demigods and satyrs were rare and Nico saw no need for two demigods help the young satyr, especially the sons of two of the Great Three. Now, however, Nico was cursing himself for staying. If he had joined Percy, he wouldn't be worried right now.

He thought about sending an Iris message to his boyfriend, but decided against it. If Percy was fighting a monster, Nico would end up distracting him. He sighed, while walking to the Big House. There, Nico saw Rachel and Leo talking about something he couldn't hear.

"Nico! What are you doing here so early?" she asked surprised.

He couldn't blame her for being surprised, it was early indeed. It was only thirty past seven in the morning. Being up that early for Nico, who was never a morning person, was unthinkable in normal days. But that was not a normal day. He was worried with Percy and, thanks to that, sleeping was becoming a problem.

"Heard anything from Percy?" he asked with hope.

The expression on Rachel's face, however, was answer enough.

"No, not yet" answered the redhead "But I'm sure he's fine, Nico."

"Yeah man, he'll be back soon" Leo agreed friendly.

Nico nodded and after a quick goodbye, he returned to his cabin.

- xxxxx -

The rest of the day passed slowly. Not even the hours he spent helping the new campers with sword training were enough to distract him. His thoughts always ended up returning to Percy and the Ghost King paid no attention in what he was doing. Of course, this was not the wisest thing to do when you're in the middle of a sword fight and, as expected, the camper he was fighting with struck him on the chest, which resulted on a large, yet superficial, cut. The girl, an eleven years-old daughter of Hermes, apologized profusely and just got quiet when Nico told her, for almost the twentieth time, that he was okay.

As the cut was nothing serious, the son of Hades went straight to his cabin after the training was over and cleaned the injury by himself. He joined his friends at dinner, but didn't take too long. All the training – plus a sleepless night - had some good result in the end, Nico was extremely tired.

He put on his pajamas and went to bed early. And even though he was still quiet worried, he was too tired to stay awake. Nico couldn't tell exactly how long he slept; if a couple of hours or just some minutes. The fact is, that being a light sleeper as he was, his black eyes shot open abruptly when he felt the mattress moving and two arms embrace his waist. But when he found a very familiar pair of ocean green eyes staring directly at him, any trace of fear vanished from his brain.

"You're late" he mumbled.

His voice was hoarse from sleep, but a small smile formed on the corner of his mouth.

"I was worried something bad happened to you."

Percy smirked; that conceited smirk Nico loved so much, even if he never admitted it.

"I'm fine. It took longer 'cause Louis got lost and we couldn't find the kid" the Sea Prince explained.

Nico's black eyes run over his boyfriend body, looking for any trace of apparent injuries, but found none. Thank gods.

"I missed you too, babe. Don't need get too cheerful about it." Percy provoked him, when Nico stayed quiet.

And then, bringing him closer, Percy kissed him hungrily. The Italian rested his hands on the other boy neck and returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, deepening it a while later.

Having Percy once again on his arms gave Nico comforting feelings; he felt so safe and at peace, that he couldn't even remember why the Hades he had been so worried before. Percy was there with him again, well and without a scratch. To the son of Hades, that was enough. His mind was light and the boy was incapable of forming any coherent thought at the moment, especially when Percy started leaving a trail of hot kisses on Nico's jaw and neck.

The older demigod changed their position on the bed, climbing on top of his boyfriend, his hands on the others hips. But when their chests smashed against one another unintentionally, Nico whimpered in pain. Percy stopped as soon as he heard the sounds of protest. His green eyes stared Nico with worry.

"What's wrong, Neeks? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. One of the campers hit me on the chest in sword training today, but it's nothing serious" the younger answered, forcing a reassuring smile.

Percy was not fooled by that smile. The Sea Prince lifted his weight from Nico and helped him sit on the bed. His hands gripped the hem of the shirt the Italian was wearing, but he grabbed Percy's hands.

"I said it was nothing serious"

"And I'm saying that I don't believe you" Percy replied "Now take this shirt off, come on."

Nico rolled his eyes impatiently, but did as he was told. Percy frowned. It was nothing serious, Nico said. Liar! The cut was pretty big and it was uglier than it should.

"Did you, at least, eat some ambrosia?" he asked, giving the Ghost King a hard look.

"It wasn't that bad, so no" Nico answered stubbornly.

A sigh escaped Percy's lips. Typical! He got out of bed and grabbed the backpack he left next the door. He took some ambrosia, handing it to Nico and forcing him to eat. After he was sure Nico had eaten, Percy took a clean towel, water and some medicine on the bathroom.

"It seems that I'm the one who had motives to be worried" he said, sitting on the bed beside his boyfriend "You could have gotten an infection on this thing, you idiot."

Nico scowled when Percy touched his injury with the wet towel.

"You're overreacting" he growled, clenching his teeth.

For Hades sake, that thing burned! Percy laughed, but started cleaning the cut more carefully. When he was finished cleaning, he applied some of the medicine. Nico sighed, relieved.

"Thank you" the son of Hades said quietly.

Percy winked at him and left the things on the bedside table.

"You're welcome" he replied "Now lay down and rest."

Nico glared at his boyfriend, but lay down nonetheless. He was so tired and, even though he really wanted to stay awake and enjoy the fact that Percy was back, his body claimed for rest. Percy lay with him and hugged him by the waist, bringing Nico close enough so the younger demigod could rest his head on the older one's chest. Nico snuggled on his boyfriend side, grateful for the body heat.

"Love you" he said, almost asleep.

A smile appeared on his lips, while Percy kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too" the son of Poseidon replied.

But at the time, Nico was already asleep. It didn't matter, though. Percy was back and wasn't planning on going away any time soon. He could wait until the next morning and say once again how much he loved his Ghost King. They had time.

* * *

**An Author's Note**

I really don't know what's happening to me lately, but I just can't stop weiting about this two. Good for you, guys (or not!?). Another one-shot, I hope you like it. And I would really appreciate if you could leave some review. :)

'Til next time.

_**~ Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
